wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoto z Porto Bello/07
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VII Plan Murraya Murray zaprowadził nas do drzwi na tyle okrętu; za naszym przybyciem otworzył je rosły Murzyn w czerwonej liberii, który przeprowadził nas przez korytarz, otoczony szeregiem bocznych pomieszczeń, aż do obszernej kajuty zajmującej całą szerokość rufy. W ścianach wykładanych mahoniem umocowane były w pewnych odstępach srebrne świeczniki, a z powały zwieszał się przecudny pająk, który już sam przez się nazbyt był kosztowny dla zwykłego okrętu; po bokach wisiało nieco malowideł szkoły francuskiej oraz rynsztunki osobliwych zbroic i orężów. Na podłodze leżały wschodnie kobierce, grubo usłane i delikatne w deseniach. Sprzęty były mahoniowe, a zastawa z masywnego srebra zalegała stół, ustawiony przed rzędem okien będących tylną ścianą kajuty. Dziadek z pobłażliwą dumą przyjrzał się tej wspaniałości. Było widać, że lubi się nią popisywać. — Diomedesie — zwrócił się do Murzyna — gdzie jest Ben Gunn? Cienki, piskliwy głos odezwał się z korytarza: — Idę, czcigodny panie. Ben Gunn już idzie. Właśnie zatrzymałem się koło kuchni, by przynieść panu czekoladę, bo powiadam sobie: Pan kapitan muszą być tęgo zmachani tak wczesną robotą od samego rana. W ślad za tym głosem wszedł do izby jakiś człowiek niosąc srebrny imbryk dymiącej czekolady, będącej ulubionym napojem Murraya, oraz przekąski. Był to smukły młodzian o twarzy prostodusznej i szczerej, ubrany w czarną odzież wyższej służby. Ujrzawszy nas stanął jak wryty. — Postaw tacę na stole, Gunn — polecił dziadek. — Oto mój cioteczny wnuk, pan Ormerod, a to jego przyjaciel, pan Corlaer. Będą naszymi towarzyszami podróży. Gunn potarł czuprynę i ukłonił się nisko. — Uniżony sługa waszmościów — odezwał się. — Ben Gunn rad jest waszmościów powitać i wyrazić wam swe uszanowanie. Proszę powiedzieć, jakich trunków panowie sobie życzą, a przyniosę je zaraz z winiarni. — Pamiętaj o jedzeniu, Gunn — rzekł Murray. — Kapitan Flint też będzie na okręcie. Ben Gunn przechylił głowę w bok. — No to trzeba rumu! — napomknął. — I to dużo rumu. Zdaj to waszmość na Bena, panie kapitanie. Znów się skłonił, poskrobał w głowę i wyskoczył na korytarz szczebiocąc coś do siebie jak głupiutkie dzieciątko. — To mój podstoli — objaśnił dziadek. — Będzie on na wasze usługi, gdyby było czego potrzeba tobie, Robercie, lub tobie, przyjacielu Piotrze. Możecie też wyręczać się Murzynami, kiedy chcecie. — Ten człowiek jest chyba niespełna zmysłów? — zapytałem. — A jakże! — odpowiedział Murray próbując czekolady. — Zdaje mi się, że nie jest bezpiecznie trzymać takiego prostaczka blisko siebie. Dziadek uśmiechnął się. — Bardzo się mylisz, mój chłopcze. Właśnie dlatego wziąłem go sobie za sługę, że nie potrafi szpiegować. Do mych celów bardziej mi się on przydaje aniżeli najmędrsi z naszej załogi. Tu przerwał. — Ta czekolada nie jest tak pyszna w smaku jak ta, którą przyrządzał Silver. To człek niezwykły, łepek co się zowie... takiemu, Robercie, nie pozwalam nigdy na bliższe przestawanie ze mną. Doprawdy, jeśli masz cierpliwość i ochotę badać charakter mych oficerów i załogi, z którą wejdziesz w styczność, jestem przekonany, że pomiędzy nimi nie znajdziesz ani jednego człowieka do rzeczy. No, a jeśli na pokładzie „Króla Jakuba” znajdziesz choć jednego rozumnego — wyłączywszy, oczywiście, ciebie i przyjaciela Piotra — to będę ci wdzięczny za jego wskazanie i natychmiast podaruję tego człowieka Flintowi. Ten znów powinien pomiędzy załogą „Konia Morskiego” mieć z pół tuzina takich mędrków, którzy sądzą, iż są po równi z nim zdolni dowodzić okrętem. — Ale przecież „Jakub” potrafił przez kilka dni płynąć bez kierownictwa waszmości — zauważyłem. — No! Bystre to spostrzeżenie! Muszę ci się przyznać, mój kochany Robercie, że świeżo odbytą wyprawę uważałem za ryzykowne przedsięwzięcie. Wszystko za tym przemawiało, że mogę polegać na swoich ludziach, ale nie zdziwiłbym się zbytnio, gdyby mnie opuścili. Moi zwolennicy — smutna to konieczność — nie darzą mnie prawdziwym szacunkiem. Jednak koniec końców zdaje mi się, że postrachem i grozą zdziałałem więcej, niżbym wskórał serdecznością. Strach jest żywiołem właściwym doli korsarza. Gdzież on w swym życiu znajdzie miejsce na uczucia? Ale odbiegamy zanadto od rzeczy, Robercie, wkraczając w dziedzinę filozofii, która nie ma nic wspólnego z naszymi zagadnieniami bieżącej chwili. Sza! Czy mi się zdaje, że coś tam słyszę? Istotnie słychać było wrzawę, przekleństwa i wymyślania na pokładzie. — Może załoga postanowiła wznieść bunt po przybyciu waszmości, a nie pod jego nieobecność? — zagadywałem. Potrząsnął głową z uśmiechem. — Nie, nie! To tylko kapitan Flint wszedł na mój okręt. Usiądźcie, proszę. Obiecuję wam, że się ubawicie. Drzwi wychodzące na pokład rozwarły się z trzaskiem na oścież, a w korytarzu rozległ się głos szorstki i rozkazujący: — A żeby... Marcinie! Cóż ty sobie myślisz, że jesteś...? Do... ty parszywy... wszawy durniu, przez ciebie... — A przestaniesz już, ty... awanturować się... — przerwał Marcin łagodnym głosem z pokładu. — Doprawdy, pierwszy z brzega... miałby więcej rozumu od ciebie! — Taki...! Ja jestem pan na własnych śmieciach! Ja... — Możesz sobie nim być na pokładzie „Konia Morskiego”, ale tu jesteś tylko zwykłym... który nie potrafi nic lepszego, jak tylko... — Dość już tego... sługusie, ty kanciasta gębo, gnijące ścierwo morskiej foki! Chcę pomówić z twoim panem! Drzwi z hukiem się zawarły, a z korytarza dolatywał jeszcze pomruk przekleństw. Niebawem ukazał się człek wysoki, o sinych policzkach, odziany w płomiennie czerwony surdut, na którym połyskiwały złote wyszycia. Zatrzymał się u wnijścia do kajuty, trzymając ręce na biodrach i szeroko rozstawiwszy nogi, a zezujące zielonkawe oczka skrzyły mu się złowrogo po obu stronach długiego nosa, który zdawał się wyskakiwać wprost z gęstych, czarnych, niechlujnie utrzymanych włosów. — Już z powrotem, Murrayu? Hę? — warknął. — Za swoje trudy wzbogaciłeś się o dwóch ludzi. Bodajem skisł, nie opłaciła się skórka za wyprawę. — Za pozwoleniem — żachnął się Murray — ale dzięki mej wyprawie zyskałem coś więcej ponad „wzbogacenie się o dwóch ludzi”... choć nie chcę bynajmniej poddawać w wątpliwość doniosłości zdarzenia, jakim jest pozyskanie mego wnuka oraz pana Corlaera. Pozwól, kapitanie Flint, że przedstawię ci mego wnuka, pana Ormeroda, i Piotra Corlaera. Flint rozwalił się na krześle za stołem, naprzeciwko mego dziadka, i spojrzał na nas z ukosa. — Młodzik i grubas! — wybuchnął głośno. — I do tego niechętni, jak mówił mi Bones. — Pan Bones prawdę mówił waćpanu — przystał wesoło dziadek — ale, zdaje się, zapomniał nadmienić, że ten „grubas” wytrącił mu nóż z ręki i byłby go niechybnie powiesił, gdybym się nie wdał w tę sprawę. W oczach Flinta zaświeciło coś jakby uznanie i szacunek. — Nie jest to jeno faska masła, jeżeli pokonał Billa — zgodził się kapitan „Konia Morskiego”. — Ale niech mnie diabli wezmą, jeżeli potrafię odgadnąć, czemu waszmość wziąłeś sobie na okręt takiego szczeniaka. — Hola, hola, kapitanie! — oburzył się Murray. — Szczeniaka! Opamiętaj się asani. Chłopiec jest moim spadkobiercą. — Weźmie on w spadku chyba powróz, na którym was powieszą — odparł Flint. — Ale przyznam się, żem pobłądził winiąc asana, iż z całej tej wyprawy zdobył sobie tylko dwóch ludzi. Zapomniałem o tym rudowłosym skrzacie, którego John Silver zabrał ze sobą na pokład. Jest to pierwsza zapowiedź szczęścia, jakie nas czeka! Nigdy bym nie wypuścił z rąk owego stateczku filadelfijskiego, gdyby ten chłopak znajdował się podówczas na moim okręcie! — Zdaje mi się, że podsłuchałem urywek rozmowy z Marcinem na ten temat — zauważył mój dziadek ozięble. — On wypełniał mój rozkaz hamując waćpana, natomiast waszmość złamałeś naszą umowę zamierzając puszczać się w pościg. — A czemuż bym nie miał ścigać? — huknął Flint. — Była to... głupia umowa, jeżeli waszmość znów z nią na plac wyjeżdżasz! Była to... istna... głupota! Nazwijcie mnie skończonym durniem, jeżeli było rzeczą rozsądną wypuścić z rąk tak tłusty kąsek. Tak też powiedziałem Marcinowi. Niech no on tylko wstąpi na mój okręt, a obwieszę go jak psa! Dziadek z wielką wytwornością zażył tabaki i uderzył w srebrny dzwonek stojący przed nim. — Gunn coś marudzi z napitkiem. Proszę mi wybaczyć, kapitanie, że byłeś zmuszony gwarzyć ze mną na sucho. Ale wracając do Marcina i zdobyczy okrętowej, waćpan krzywdzisz tego poczciwego człowieka; jak już powiedziałem, on nie uczynił nic innego, tylko spełniał moje rozkazy, i aczkolwiek waszeci trudno zrozumieć powody, dla których poleciłem, by pod moją niebytność nie łupiono napotkanych okrętów, to jednak tuszę, iż niedługa rozmowa rozwieje aścine wątpliwości. W ciągu tego przemówienia wszedł do kajuty Ben Gunn i postawił przed nami całą tacę gąsiorków, butelek i dzbanów. Kapitan Flint, nie czekając zaproszenia, chwycił glinianą flaszczynę z napisem „Rum Jamajka”, odkorkował ją końcem noża, przytknął do ust i pociągnął potężny łyk. Potem postawił ją koło siebie, obtarł usta rękawem i odchrząknął. — Hm! — mruknął. — Słucham. Dziadek wyglądał jakby czymś zmartwiony. — Gunn — rzekł — ileż to razy ci mówiłem, żebyś podawał kapitanowi Flintowi kielich, kubek lub inne naczynie do picia? Podczaszy zaśmiał się durnowato i poskrobał w głowę. — Często, bardzo często waszmość mi o tym mówiłeś, panie kapitanie, ale to na nic się nie przyda, przynajmniej nie od razu. Kapitan Flint powiada, że rad by każdą nową butelkę napoczynać od szyjki. — Tak też robię — potwierdził Flint. — Rum traci na smaku, gdy go wlejesz do kubka. Kawę lub herbatę pije się w filiżance, ale rum! Bodajbym... jeżeli widziałem gdzie tyle skweresu o jedzenie i picie, co u was! Dzięki Bogu, że nie co dzień jadam z wami! Gunn wydobył z kredensu wielki srebrny puchar, a Flint natychmiast napełnił go po brzegi. Podsunąłem mu karafkę z rzniętego szkła, napełnioną wodą, przypuszczając, że pragnie nieco rozcieńczyć napój, lecz on roześmiał się zgryźliwie. — Wiele jeszcze trzeba ci się uczyć, mój chłopcze — zaszydził. — My tam, na pokładzie „Konia Morskiego”, nie psujemy porządnego rumu wodą. Przed chwilą właśnie odszpuntowano beczkę, wiara na wyprzódki napełnia sobie czarki i pije ile wlezie, a rudy Darby siedzi okrakiem na beczce — żeby się szczęściło. — Znaczy to, że przez parę godzin nie będziecie mogli wyruszyć w drogę — utyskiwał dziadek kiwając głową. — Niemądrze to z twojej strony, Flincie. To zalewanie pały rumem może jeszcze wyjść na zgubę tobie i całej twojej załodze. Jak wiesz, nie jestem bynajmniej obrońcą urojonych cnót, ale niepomierna pobłażliwość musi w końcu doprowadzić do klęski. — Troszcz się asan o swój okręt, a ja będę się troszczył o swój! — sarknął Flint wychyliwszy duszkiem zawartość pucharu. Dziadek spojrzał mu w oczy bystrym wzrokiem, pełnym niezachwianej, szczerej ufności w moc własną, która mimo woli przejęła mnie podziwem. — Komu zawdzięczasz swe dzisiejsze stanowisko? — rzekł chłodno. Flint czynił wyraźny wysiłek, by przemóc jego spojrzenie, lecz poniechał tego i zwrócił oczy w inną stronę. — Jeden mógłby powiedzieć to, a drugi tamto! — mruknął. — Komu zawdzięczasz swe obecne stanowisko, Flincie? — powtórzył Murray. — Ależ waszmości, chyba że tak — przystał Flint. — Bodajby to! — Czy wtrąciłem cię kiedy w jakie kłopoty? — ciągnął mój dziadek. — No, nie tak... — Czy wtrąciłem cię kiedy w kłopoty? — Nie. — Czy opuściłem cię w jakiejkolwiek potrzebie, odkąd rozpoczął się nasz sojusz? — Nigdy. — Doskonale. Teraz cię zapytam: czy jeżeli obiecuję coś spełnić, można na mnie wtedy polegać? — Masz waszmość głowę na karku — przyznał Flint. — Ale ty jej nie masz — dociął Murray. — Nie, nie powiem nic nadto. Jesteś, Flincie, doskonały na dowódcę okrętu, a odwagą nie przejdzie cię żaden z naszych opryszków; natomiast nie masz ani za grosz przezorności; gdy trzeba coś obmyślić na parę tygodni naprzód, wtedy nie okazujesz się wiele pojętniejszy od Bena Gunna. — Od ciebie wiele przyjąć mogę, Murrayu — warknął Flint zrywając się — ale nie myśl sobie, że uniżę się przed... — Usiądź — rozkazał Murray. — Przyjmiesz to, na coś zasłużył, mianowicie w tym wypadku szczere zapewnienie, że postąpiłeś jak ostatni dureń, ścigając pocztowy statek filadelfijski. Wątpię, czybyś go dogonił, bo dno twego okrętu jest zmurszałe, ale gdybyś tego dokazał, zniknięcie statku niechybnie wywołałoby rozgłos, a ponieważ w Nowym Jorku już się przekonano, że znajdujemy się na tych morzach, przeto wszystkie fregaty w przystaniach Ameryki Północnej i Zachodnich Indii urządziłyby na nas obławę. I cóż wtedy? — Schowalibyśmy się bezpiecznie na Rendez-vous. — Na Wyspie Lunety? I owszem! Chociaż pewnego pięknego dnia natkną się na nią ludzie, a może i odkryją. Ale proszę sobie przypomnieć, że w czasie wykonywania forteli nie plądrujemy okrętów. To gra niebezpieczna. — Dobrze, więc cóż waszmość zamierzasz? — jął nalegać Flint tonem niedowierzania, na który Murray nie zwracał uwagi. — Dokonać największego dzieła, na jakie zdobyliśmy się kiedykolwiek. — Tak samo waćpan powiedziałeś wybierając się do Nowego Jorku, lecz nie przywiozłeś stamtąd żadnych skarbów. Dziadek spojrzał nań wzrokiem, w którym w innych okolicznościach wyczytałbym szlachetne oburzenie. — Szaleńcze! — odezwał się głosem tak złowrogim, iż nie dziw, że Flint uchylił się na bok w krześle, jak gdyby chciał uniknąć ciosu. — Zali mniemasz, że na to udałem się do tej lichej mieściny, zasobnej jeno w futra i towary kolonialne, by przywozić stamtąd bogactwa? — W jakimże więc celu? — zapytał Flint śliniąc wargi. Dziadek pochylił się przez stół i zacisnął silnie usta. Z oczu sypały mu się skry. — Rzecz znana, durniu! Można by wreszcie zrozumieć! To, co mądrzy ludzie przez całe życie starają się sobie zabezpieczyć, a głupcy porzucają w rynsztoku. — Może to dla waszmości jest rzecz zrozumiała — obruszył się Flint tonem nadąsanego chłopca — lecz jakże ja mam to zrozumieć, skorom nigdy o tym nie słyszał? Murray wstał od stołu i zaczął przechadzać się wzdłuż kajuty, założywszy ręce pod poły surduta; tak chodząc prowadził rozmowę. Flint z pewną ociężałością śledził każdy jego ruch, od czasu do czasu pociągając łyk rumu. Piotr i ja przyglądaliśmy się im obu, mocno przejęci tym starciem dwu wybitnych indywidualności, które miały wywierać doniosły wpływ na nasze, ba, na losy setek innych ludzi. — Widzę, że winienem mówić prostymi słowy, Flincie — zaczął mój dziadek. Głos jego utracił poprzednią namiętność i cedził z wolna zdanie za zdaniem, jak gdyby w roztargnieniu. — A ponieważ muszę wyrażać się po prostu i omówić ważną sprawę, przeto raczysz mi aść wybaczyć nieco przydługie przemówienie. Flint, widząc, że trzeba coś odpowiedzieć, kiwnął głową. — Częstośmy roztrząsali możliwość zdobycia jednego z hiszpańskich okrętów wiozących skarby — ciągnął dalej Murray. — Jednakowoż nigdy nie próbowaliśmy wykonania tego zamysłu, ponieważ nie umieliśmy dociec dat żeglugi ani też nie wiedzieliśmy, w jakim porcie ładowano skarby. Obyczajem Hiszpanów w ciągu lat ostatnich — mówiąc dokładniej, od czasu rabunków Morgana i jego bractwa — było wybierać dowolnie z roku na rok port ładunkowy, jako też zmieniać datę żeglugi. Jednego roku portem tym była Cartagena, następnie Chagres, trzeciego Porto Bello, a kiedy indziej nawet Vera Cruz. Wiadomo było, że ładowali całoroczny dorobek z kopalń koło Cape Horn. Ponadto, o ile dawniej okręty ze skarbami jeździły stale z końcem roku, o tyle teraz wyjeżdżają wtedy, gdy Naczelnej Radzie przyjdzie zachcianka wyznaczyć datę odjazdu. Tu przerwał, a Flint sarknął: — Toć tyle wiemy wszyscy. — Aż dotąd zgoda — odparł Murray uprzejmie. — Ale co dalej następuje, tego aść nie wiesz. Gdyśmy wracali z Madagaskaru... — Było to wbrew mej radzie — mruknął Flint. — Waszmość za wiele bawisz się w politykę! — W politykę? A jakże! — przystał dziadek. — No tak, może się w nią bawię. Prawda, że dotychczas z tej zabawy ciągnąłem niewielkie zyski, wyłączywszy jeden ważny nabytek, mianowicie okręt, na którym się znajdujemy, oraz wiadomość, która daje mi w tym roku możność zawładnięcia okrętem ze skarbami. Flint wyprostował się w krześle. We mnie dech zamarł. Również i Piotr okazywał iskierkę podniecenia w małych oczkach, które błyskały spoza mięsistych policzków tających istotny wyraz jego uroczystej twarzy. — Bodajby mnie... Murrayu! — zaklął Flint. — Czy mówisz to przytomnie i poważnie? — Tak jest. Czy pamiętasz, że na wiosnę i pod koniec ubiegłego roku krążyliśmy koło wybrzeży hiszpańskich, a w dwa miesiące później wysłałem zaufanego do Hawany? W czasie naszych wypraw hiszpańskich nawiązałem stosunki ze znajomymi jakobitami i wyłuszczyłem im w głównych zarysach plan, o którego przyjęciu donieśli w tajnych listach, jakie ów człek zaufany przywiózł na Wyspę Lunety. W listach tych donoszono mi, że tego a tego dnia mam się spotkać w Nowym Jorku z głównym mym sojusznikiem. Otóż i spotkałem się z nim. Niezbędne zarządzenia już poczyniono, tak iż pozostaje nam jedynie urzeczywistnić nasze zamysły. Flint obłapił kielich rumu i wychylił go duszkiem, przy czym ręka mu drżała. — Ile... ile tego? — zapytał głosem roztrzęsionym. — Milion pięćset tysięcy funtów. Nastała chwila ciszy. Przez okno od strony rufy napływała jasna, złocista światłość słoneczna zdobiąc mieniącymi się cętkami i smugami gładką powierzchnię stołu. Flint przechylił głowę na piersi, a w zielonkawych oczach gorzał mu dziwny blask. Piotr i ja byliśmy pospołu z nim odurzeni. Jedynie dziadek pozostał chłodny jak wpierw i przechadzał się tam i z powrotem po kobiercami zasłanej podłodze, zapatrzywszy się w jakowąś wizję przyszłości. — Czy to... wszystko? — wyjąkał Flint. — Do kroćset! Byłaby to najwspanialsza gratka w naszym życiu, Murrayu. — Wszystko to do nas należy — zapewnił Murray — ale pod pewnym warunkiem. — Warunkiem? — powtórzył Flint. — Jakież warunki? Któż to śmie stawiać nam warunki? Dziadek zatrzymał się tuż przed nim. — To moje warunki, za pozwoleniem — odpowiedział. — Ach, tak! — wymamlał Flint. — Lecz jeżeli to można zabrać... — Będzie można zabrać, ale na pewnych warunkach, jakie postawię — upierał się mój dziadek. — Ale jeżeli waszmość wiesz, skąd można skarb ten zabrać, to na cóż bawić się w warunki? — rozżarł się Flint. — Cóż z takiego bogactwa, z którego ledwie ociupinka nam się okroi przy podziale? Dziadek roześmiał się urągliwie na całe gardło. — Przypatrz się, Robercie — zawołał do mnie — ten oto człowiek pół godziny temu nie wiedział nic o skarbie, o którym teraz rozprawiamy; nigdy nie myślał, nigdy nie marzył o jego zdobyciu, a teraz, skoro pozyskał możność otrzymania zeń pewnej części, dąsa się, czy przypadkiem nie dostanie za mało! Flint znów napełnił kubek rumem. Rozmowa zdawała się zwiększać niesamowitą siność jego twarzy, a źrenice zmalały i stały się jak główki od szpilek — nie wiem, czy od przebrania miarki w napoju, czy od silnego podniecenia. Wszakże czuł się pewniejszy niż przedtem. — A czemuż by nie? — rozjątrzył się na drwiny mego dziadka. — Jeżeli bierzemy, to czemuż nie brać wszystkiego? — Dlatego — odparł Murray wybuchając wielką zawziętością — że dałem słowo co do warunków, na jakich będzie można skarb zabrać. — I cóż znaczy słowo waszmości? — sarknął Flint. Przez chwilę myślałem, że dziadek go uderzy; ten istotnie już brał się machnąć na odlew, a pot perlisty wystąpił mu na czoło. Flint też się tego zląkł, ale urzeczony siłą utkwionego weń wzroku Murraya nie śmiał ani ruszyć ręką, by się obronić. — Jest to moje słowo — rzekł na koniec Murray już łagodnym głosem — nic więcej, Flincie. Chudopacholskie, lecz moje własne, jak mówi poeta. Ponadto, żeby utrafić w nutę zgodną z pojęciami asana, tak się składa, że z dotrzymaniem tych warunków związane są moje sprawy osobiste. — Tak właśnie przypuszczałem — zarechotał Flint. — Ach, przypuszczałeś? — rzucił dziadek słodko i w takimże tonie mówił dalej. — W tej sprawie już nie będziemy bawić się w dalsze roztrząsanie, gdyż to nie twoja głowa. Powiem aści tylko, że warunki są już postanowione, a waćpan będziesz musiał albo je przyjąć... — Jakież to warunki? — Co do podziału łupów. Sto tysięcy funtów dostanie się mnie, jako temu, który obmyślił cały plan, a siedemset tysięcy otrzymają moi przyjaciele, którzy współdziałali ze mną celem umożliwienia tej zdobyczy. Flint trzasnął w stół pięścią i krzyknął: — Byłbym... gdybym to przyjął! Co?... Nasza drużyna miałaby otrzymać mniej niż połowę? Waszmość czmychniesz sobie ze stu tysiącami funtów w kieszeni, a pańscy przyjaciele może się w kułak śmiać z nas będą po kryjomu! Dziadek zażył tabaki na pokrzepienie, starając się nadać tej czynności wrażenie niesmaku, co mi się wydało zabawne. — Niech mnie diabli wezmą, ale asan masz łeb zakuty! — rzekł z przejęciem. — Pozwól asan, bym zwrócił ci uwagę na tę okoliczność, że przyjaciele moi i ja podjęliśmy się dobrowolnie przypuścić waćpana do uczestnictwa w podziale siedmiuset tysięcy funtów, w zamian za co nie będziesz miał nic do roboty, jak tylko przystać na kilka zobowiązań, jakie ci narzucę. — Słucham. Dziadek zaczął kolejno wyliczać na palcach: — Po pierwsze, byłoby rzeczą wielce pożądaną, abyście mogli siedzieć cicho w ciągu najbliższych miesięcy. Działania takie, jakie zazwyczaj odbywamy, przyczyniłyby się do zaniepokojenia Naczelnej Rady Indyjskiej i wywołałyby zmianę planu co do żeglugi okrętów ze skarbami. — Cóż więc mamy czynić? — Radzę schronić się na Wyspę Lunety i tam wyciągnąć nasze okręty na ląd; oba są w kiepskim stanie, więc byłaby to doskonała sposobność, by je oczyścić i wyporządzić. Flint kiwnął głową. — Będziemy musieli ruszyć naprzeciw Hiszpanom — zauważył. — Do mnie to należy — odparł dziadek z pewną emfazą. — To mnie naprowadza na drugi punkt. Jest rzeczą wskazaną, żebyśmy po ten skarb nie wyprawiali się razem we dwójkę. Pragnę zajść „Najświętszą Trójcę”, zanim ten okręt przedostanie się z Morza Karaibów na Atlantyk, w tym zaś celu muszę zaczaić się na pewnym południku, oczekując na sekretne poselstwo, donoszące mi, kiedy nasza zwierzyna ruszy z legowiska. Flintowi twarz jeszcze bardziej posiniała. — Więc waszmość chcesz „Konia Morskiego” zostawić za sobą? — zagadnął. — Muszę to uczynić — uparł się mój krewniak. — Wyobraź sobie waćpan, jakie miałoby to następstwa, gdyby dwa wielkie okręty jeździły sobie przez cieśniny morskie koło Jamajki, Hawany i Martyniki! W te pędy puściłyby się za nami fregaty. Ja myślę udawać okręt królewskiej floty, która unika wszelkich niepożądanych natrętów. — Tak — odrzekł Flint. — A skoro waszmość zdobędziesz skarb i załadujesz jego cały zasób do swojej komory, to czy dasz nam co na pokład „Konia Morskiego”, hę? Czmychniesz sobie w świat, a my będziemy mogli szukać wiatru w polu. — Źle o mnie sądzisz, kapitanie Flincie — odparł mój dziadek dobrodusznie. Ale Flint roześmiał się ohydnie. Może wynikło to z nadmiernej ilości wypitego rumu, może z podniecenia wywołanego rozmową, może ze wzmocnienia się dufności w siebie: w każdym razie już niepodobna go było utrzymać w karbach wpływem moralnym. W tym przekonaniu utwierdzała mnie łagodna oględność, z jaką odnosił się doń mój dziadek. — Jeżeli źle sądzę o waszmości, panie Murray, to zdarza się to chyba po raz pierwszy i nie bez poważnej przyczyny — podchwycił Flint. — Dalej, dalej! Waszmość winieneś nabrać lepszego o mnie mniemania. — Obmyśliłem najlepsze, jak można, warunki — odparł Murray. — Zważ, że było najzupełniej w mojej mocy zrobić w jakąś noc ciemną fugas chrustas''Fugas chrustas'' — dać drapaka. przed asanem, zdobyć w pojedynkę „Najświętszą Trójcę” i nie dać waćpanu ani szeląga. Nie uczyniłem tego z dwóch przyczyn: po pierwsze, poczuwam się do obowiązku dotrzymania sojuszu z tobą i twymi ludźmi; pracowaliśmy i walczyliśmy dotychczas ręka w rękę, więc chciałem was dopuścić do udziału w tym łupie. Po wtóre, za podstawę swych działań pragnę obrać wyspę Rendez-vous, więc jeśli waćpanu tak się podoba, możesz uważać swój udział w zyskach za wynagrodzenie z powyższego względu oraz za rekompensatę z powodu ofiary, jaką ponosisz wstrzymując się od okazji do innych łupów. — Nie ma czemu przeczyć — żachnął się Flint. — To, co waszmość powiadasz, brzmi obiecująco. Może to i prawda! Ja jednak nie mogę po powrocie oznajmić tego na naradzie załogi „Konia Morskiego”, boby mi nie uwierzono. Jestem w kłopocie, gdy o tym pomyślę!... — zaklął gniewnie. — Wiem, co bym uczynił na pańskim miejscu. — Jakąż zatem dajesz mi odpowiedź? — zapytał mój dziadek. — Nie bawię się w takie warunki — odrzekł Flint stanowczo. — Niech mi będzie wolno jechać z waszmością, brać udział w zdobywaniu okrętu, a inaczej pogadamy ze sobą. Murray potrząsnął głową. — Zniweczyłoby to moje zamysły. Znam ja ciebie, Flincie. Nie umiesz ty tak żeglować, by nie zaczepić po drodze bogatych kupców, którzy przemykają ci się pod nosem, że tylko ich chapnąć. Za dowód może służyć statek pocztowy z Filadelfii, o który tak się dąsałeś, gdyś tu przybył. Człowiecze, toż pewno mielibyśmy ze dwanaście takich wypadków, że w czasie, gdy dybiemy na okręt hiszpański, ty puszczasz się w pościg za jednym ze statków kupieckich. Nie, nie mogę ryzykować! Gdy będę sam, potrafię tego dokazać, że nie ściągnę na siebie niczyjej uwagi; gdy będziemy razem, rozdrażnimy przeciwko sobie całe gniazdo szerszeni. — Niech mnie więc diabli wezmą, jeśli się na to zgodzę! — warknął Flint. — Nie będę ufał waszmości, panie Murray, i basta! — A gdybym ci dał zakładnika? — zapytał, jakby próbując, Murray. — Zakładnika? Czyż możesz dać zakładnika, którego życie miałoby dla ciebie jakąkolwiek wartość? Nie, nie! Gdybyś widział, że podrzynają gardło Marcinowi lub komuś z twych ludzi, nawet nie mrugnąłbyś okiem! Mój krewniak ruszył ramionami na znak pogardy, największej, jaką można sobie wyobrazić. Na ten widok owładnęły mną różne uczucia, gdyż zacząłem miarkować, co się święci. — Nie Marcina miałem na myśli — odpowiedział Murray. — Myślę o moim wnuku i dziedzicu. Będę na tyle otwarty i wyznam, że jedynym powodem, iż przedsięwziąłem wykonanie tego wspaniałego dzieła, jest chęć zapewnienia stanowiska i poważania temu chłopcu. Flint wpatrzył się weń chytrze, powiódł wzrokiem po mnie i znów z powrotem spojrzał na niego. — Pański wnuk, powiadasz waszmość? Hm! Długi John powiada, że waćpan za nim przepadasz. Jednak... Nie, nie podobają mi się te warunki, panie Murray. Za mało przynoszą mi one korzyści. — To są najlepsze warunki, jakie mogę ci ofiarować — odpowiedział Murray nieustępliwie. — Żeby nie było żadnego nieporozumienia, dodam, Flincie, że drugie siedemset tysięcy funtów będzie obrócone na poparcie interesów pewnej sprawy, a nie na posmarowanie kieszeni urzędnikom hiszpańskim; a jest też rzeczą wielce możliwą, że pójdzie na to i znaczna część mojego osobistego zysku. Kapitan „Konia Morskiego” wytarł kałużę rumu rozlanego na stole i odwróciwszy glinianą flaszkę dnem do góry, wysączył do kubka resztę jej zawartości. — Twarda to umowa — odezwał się. — Na półtora miliona jedynie siedemset tysięcy. — Tyle albo nic — oświadczył Murray. — A przez ileż to miesięcy mam się wstrzymać od krążenia po morzu, gdy waszmość będziesz czatował na okręt ze skarbem? — Sześć albo i więcej. — Bodajby mnie! Ale waszmość, panie Murray, targujesz się niemożliwie! — Ale też zapłacę suto i pewnie, dając przy tym dobrą porękę. — Wcale tego nie widzę! — sarknął Flint i wychylił resztę rumu. — Daję siedemset tysięcy funtów do sprawiedliwego podziału między dwie załogi okrętowe, z których wasza nie będzie narażała swej skóry dla tego zarobku. Flint powstał i poprawił pas na sobie. — Przyjmuję, bo nie pozostaje mi nic lepszego — odezwał się. — Ale muszę mieć zakładnika. Niewielka wprawdzie z niego pociecha, ale muszę się jakoś zabezpieczyć... bodajem marnie zginął, jeżeli gra cała nie opłaci się siedmiuset tysiącami funtów! I skinął na mnie, trzasnąwszy w palce. — Chodź no, chłopysiu! Pokażemy ci, jak to żyją prawdziwi zbójnicy na pokładzie „Konia Morskiego”! — Nie jestem niewolnikiem, ażeby miano mną handlować i żebym przechodził z rąk do rąk coraz to innego właściciela! — krzyknąłem w uniesieniu. — Waćpan możesz zmusić mnie do pójścia, ale sam nie ruszę się ani krokiem z dobrej woli! Flint miał już odpowiedzieć stekiem przekleństw, ale Murray mu przerwał: — Asan uprzedzasz wypadki — zgromił swego sprzymierzeńca. — Na razie jednak nie ma potrzeby dawać zakładnika. Teraz popłyniemy na Rendez-vous; całe tygodnie, ba, nawet miesiące przeminą, zanim będę mógł wyruszyć na zachód w kierunku Hispanioli. Mamy więc dość czasu, by mówić o wydaniu ci zakładnika. Przez chwilę zanosiło się na to, że Flint ostro sprzeciwi się temu zamiarowi, ale w końcu widocznie uznał, że nie warto wszczynać nowego sporu na ten temat. — Niechże tak będzie — burknął. — Na wyspie omówimy tę rzecz szczegółowo. A, niechże mnie!... — odezwał się nagle z radością — wiedziałem, że nie darmo zdobyliśmy sobie tego rudowłosego chłystka! Jest on nam nieomylną zapowiedzią szczęścia! I chwiejnym krokiem wytoczył się z kajuty tupiąc, trzaskając drzwiami i szafując hojnie przekleństwami, aż dostał się na pokład i krzyknął na swych wioślarzy, by odwieźli go z powrotem na pokład „Konia Morskiego”. ----